


Zelda's boredom.

by saraisageek



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, idk this might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraisageek/pseuds/saraisageek
Summary: Zelda is bored, and she knows someone that could fix that.





	Zelda's boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I haven't written something in a long time, I hope you like this.  
> this prompt came from a groupchat on twitter full of lovely peeps.   
> so yeah this is for them (?)  
> and for you

Zelda was terribly bored that day, nothing fun had happened, and she was tempted to kill Hilda so that something /would/ happen, but then her sister would have taken too long to come back to life and she didn’t want to play the waiting game.   
She was open to anything, really, even a client so she would do something more than read the newspaper or smoke a cigarette.   
The boredom was making her nervous, maybe killing Hilda was a very good idea. She thought about it so much that magically a hammer appeared in her hand, boring, Zelda had already killed her sister with it, and she didn’t kill with the same weapon twice, she liked to think about new ways to kill the blonde. 

But then she had an idea, something that could help with the mood, maybe make it even better, but it would need a change of outfit.  
Up in her and Hilda’s room she ditched her tights, and her rather conservative dress, for something more revealing for her taste, maybe to others it would look like a normal dress, but to her, and one other person, it was more than that.   
Zelda knew it was Lilith’s free day, which was a shame, because she had another plan in mind, something like sprawling herself on her desk and let the other do the rest. All that she could think about, as she walked towards the teacher’s house was the nights they had spent together, how they touched each other, and she had to stop for a minute, since the desire was too much. 

“Praise Satan she doesn’t live in the centre of the city.” 

She muttered to herself as she approached the cottage, knocking on the door, the car was there, but she knew very well that Lilith never drove, but the lights inside were on, as well as the fire, so she definitely was home, who would leave the fire unattended, not her.   
The redhead was about to turn and leave when she heard the door opening, and in front of her there was /her/.   
She looked fucking amazing, no doubt about it, with her signature red lipstick and the dress that made it so very hard to look at her face when the neckline was so deep. 

“And who do we have here.” 

The brunette smirked, leaning into the doorframe, staring at the figure in front of her, that dress did all kind of things to her, Lilith couldn’t wait to rip it off of her, and to make the witch beg for her own pleasure. 

“Come in, Zelda, I had a feeling you were coming.” 

Zelda had to take a deep breath to resist the urge to jump on her and kiss her until their lips bled.   
Instead she walked in, taking off her coat and revealing her dress, hiding a smirk as she heard the other suck in a breath, so her plan was working, Zelda wasn’t that bored anymore. 

“So I’m guessing you had the kettle on?” 

The witch asked the other, sitting on her chair, crossing her legs, staring into her deep blue eyes, challenging her.   
She /loved/ doing that, it was her favourite thing to do, wearing her favourite dress, acting all coy and innocent, playing that little game of theirs was arousing, yes, but what was coming next was gonna be hellish. 

“I have other plans for you, pet.” 

The kettle could explode and catch fire, and Lilith still wouldn’t have gotten it to make tea.   
Her mind was elsewhere, between the legs of the witch to be precise, and Zelda knew that, because now she stood in front of her, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.   
Lilith struggled to keep her calm, the redhead was pushing her already non existent limits.   
But all she did was unpin the witches’ hair, letting her hair down, so that she could pull it better. 

“Go to the bedroom, and I better find you naked and with open legs, or I’ll spank you.” 

“Yes, Mary.” 

Oh, Zelda knew she touched a nerve there, she smirked as she waited for the other to reply, and she was not happy. 

“What is my name, again?” 

“Madam Satan.” 

And there she was, pinned against the wall, her wrists also pinned, oh, she was so satisfied in that moment.   
She could feel the little shocks of pleasure in her lower abdomen, dear dark lord that was just the right thing she needed. 

“What. Is. My. Name.” 

Lilith growled against her ear, biting the lobe, maybe a bit too hard, making Zelda moan and buck her hips, just to get some pleasure. 

“Lilith.” 

Zelda whispered, and Lilith let her go, kissing her briefly. As a little peek of what was coming next. 

“Good girl, now go, be ready, or you know what will happen.” 

And off she went, upstairs, getting rid of her dress and the lingerie she was wearing underneath, she said naked, so Zelda was going to obey that rule.   
What she didn’t obey was that she wasn’t lying down on the bed, legs open, but she was gonna keep a shred of modesty.   
Her legs were closed, her arms circling them so she would not be exposed to the eyes of the other, and then she saw the door open, a huge innocent grin on her lips. 

“I thought I told you to wait with your legs open, or did you do it just to get spanked, mh?” 

“How perceptive of you, Lilith.” 

Zelda chuckled, lying on her lap as the other sat down on the edge of the bed, the witch was so ready to get spanked she could feel herself getting wet.   
Then the first smack arrived, and Zelda jumped slightly, holding back a moan, she wanted the other’s hand elsewhere, but this was good, very very good. 

“Praise Satan.” 

Another smack, this time it was harder, making her moan louder, that was for sure gonna leave a bruise.   
Sitting down would be painful but so pleasurable. 

“It’s me you should be praising, not him. He’s not gonna make you beg, scream like I make you do, Zelda.” 

Her voice was just making things worse, warm and frankly just music to Zelda’s ears, as the moans were probably for Lilith.   
She was right, the Dark Lord was not the one to be praised, but she was so used to saying it, that even when she was with her, it just came out that way.   
Speaking of coming, Zelda was /so/ close, and all it took was a handful of spankings. 

“Don’t come, or I will not pleasure or touch you for a month.” 

Shit.   
Zelda had to mutter a little spell to hold her back from coming too soon, she wasn’t risking that, a month without being touched by her lover? No way.   
She was gonna resist, it wasn’t going to be that hard, right? It was gonna be the hardest thing she had probably ever done, because now she was lying on the bed, and Lilith on top of her, whispering sweet nothings to her ear. 

“You’re mine, only /I/ am allowed to touch you this way, am I clear?” 

Lilith’s hand slithered down Zelda stomach, slowly, and so were her strokes, slow and painfully light, but she knew what she was doing, and soon enough Zelda was a moaning mess.   
And so so close to having the best orgasm that she ever had. 

“Can I come, Lilith, I beg you, please I am so close?” 

Lilith loved hearing Zelda beg, it was then that she could see how submissive she was, how lost in pleasure she could get her.   
And frankly it was getting her wet as well, but the witch didn’t need to know that right away, did she? 

“Well, why don’t you come then, for your mistress?” 

She didn’t even need to touch or kiss her neck, it would have only made things worse, or she would come harder.   
So Lilith did place a few calculated kisses, on her most sensible spots, without stopping the movement of her fingers, hearing her come undone after just a few seconds. 

“You do sound lovely when you scream my name while you come.” 

The older woman took away her fingers, licking them clean, she knew how much Zelda liked that, she was a kinky little witch under that conservative mask that she put on everyday.   
Maybe Lilith was gonna let her rest for a little while, after all, she seemed pretty shattered by the pleasure. 

“So, tell me when you’re ready for round two.” 

She kissed her, not a sweet kiss, but neither too hard, it was just right, Zelda thought.   
And oh, she was gonna be ready for round two /very/ soon.


End file.
